CT-6116
|gender=Male |height=1.83 meters |mass= |hair= |eyes=Brown |skin= |cyber= |era=Rise of the Empire Era |affiliation= Old Galactic Republic Grand Army of the Republic 501st Legion |masters= |apprentices=}} CT-6116, nicknamed "Kix", was a Clone Trooper Medic who served within the 501st Legion, a vast unit of the Grand Army of the Republic during the Clone Wars. During the war against the Separatist Alliance, CT-6116 called himself "Kix" and was among those that participated in the battle of Saleucami where they would go on the hunt for General Grievous, the Supreme Commander of the Droid Armies. Under the command of Master and High Jedi General Obi-Wan Kenobi, Kix along with troopers Jesse, and Hardcase, went with Clone Captain Rex to scour through the planet's wetlands on BARC Speeders in search for Escape Pods that had been jettisoned from Grievous' crashed ship. When two commando droids attacked the clones, Rex was shot in the chest. Kix, Jesse and Hardcase took the injured Rex to a nearby homestead to recover, while they returned to join Kenobi and his team. Sometime after Saleucami, Kix joined Rex and the 501st Legion on the planet Umbara, where he served as a medic during a battle there. During the initial assault on the native Umbarans, Kix and the team served under the command of Jedi General Anakin Skywalker. Skywalker, however, was relieved of his duties after General Pong Krell arrived, who assumed command of Kix and the 501st Legion on Umbara. During the battle, it was revealed that General Krell was secretly working against the Republic, and so Kix helped in the hunt for, and subsequent apprehension of, the traitorous Jedi. Biography Clone Wars The Biochip Conspiracy During the Ringo Vinda campaign, Kix fought along Skywalker, Jedi Generals Tiplar, Tiplee, and their troops to take the station from Admiral Trench's forces. However, during the battle, one of the troopers, Tup, killed General Tiplar and became violently ill. Kix checked him out, but found nothing. He recommended that Tup be sent to Kamino for full examination. Later on, Kix and the 501st were sent back to Coruscant. There Kix, along with Jesse, went to 79's. In the bathroom, Kix then met up with Fives, who was accused of attempted murder of Supreme Chancellor Sheev Palpatine. There, Kix was asked by Fives to speak with Skywalker and Rex at coordinates given to him by Fives. Battle of Anaxes Personality and Traits As a trained clone trooper medic, Kix would always care and believe that when it came to the health of his comrades, he would outrank them. Instead of worrying about his enemies, Kix cared more about the welfare and livelihood of his fellow brothers. During the Battle of Saleucami, Kix respected Rex when the clone told him of how he had been injured after being shot by a commando droid's sniper rifle. He took great concern for Rex's health, and advised Jesse and Hardcase that in order to see the full extent of Rex's injury, he had to remove pieces of Rex's armor. After Rex handed the leading position to Jesse, Kix cooperated with Jesse's orders that were given to himself and Hardcase. As a field medic, Kix was equipped with medpacs, as well as other first-aid commodities, to help fellow injured clone troopers during a battle. The clone trooper also carried a blaster rifle. On the left side of his head, Kix had a tattoo that read, "A GOOD DROID IS A DEAD ONE," in Aurebesh. His clone armor sported light blue markings. After attaining Phase II armor, his 501st armor had additional red markings that signified his status as a medic. Behind the Scenes Kix first appeared in "The Deserter," the tenth episode in the second season of the ''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' television series, which aired on January 1, 2010. Like all clones in the show, Kix was voiced by Dee Bradley Baker. Appearances * * * * * * * * * * * Sources *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: New Battlefronts: The Visual Guide'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars Official Episode Guide Series 1 & 2'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars Comic UK 6.27'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars Magazine 9'' Category:Clone Trooper Medics Category:Clone Troopers Category:Males Category:Members of the 501st Legion Category:Human Clones